


The Pickle Statement

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к фанатской пародии-кроссоверу с мультсериалом "Рик и Морти":full view / https://jerryterry.tumblr.com/post/622120864152944641/people-keep-saying-that-the-magnus-archives-is
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	The Pickle Statement

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/dBhNsgn/abccdf23-723d-44a3-a280-f8aea9f9154c-2.png)


End file.
